Honesty hurts when lies are involved!
by Cokey90
Summary: What will happen to Charlie when he know the truth about the Cullens? Who else gets caught in the whiplash of it all? Why do the family have so many secrets hiding from each other? Containing humor and anger. Rated T incase. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Twilight fans!_

_This is my first story so be nice. :) I am setting this after breaking dawn, so you lot have fun!_

_**DISCLAIMER!**_** - I do **_**NOT**_** own Twilight or any of the characters; they belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter One – Bella's POV_

Six months have gone past so fast; I don't know where time goes. All I know is that it has been the best six months of my life. Rose and I are starting to really bond making up for lost time from when I was human. Hmm, still can't come to terms of being a _vampire_ though. Alice is always trying to take me shopping which I despise, but it makes her happy. Jasper and I are very close now; he trusts me around humans and never seems to use his talent on me anymore as I control my emotions well around him. Emmett, well what can I say? Emmett is just a goof ball brother I have, with a dirty sense of humour at the best of times, but he doesn't say crude things when Charlie and Nessie are in hearing distance, I love beating Emmett up though, or should I say; _try_ to beat him up. Carlisle and Esme on the other hand, show so much love to our family that they never seem to have time to themselves. With Carlisle working a lot, Esme likes to bake things for Charlie and go round and see him. She also sends emails to Renee, letting her now how the family are progressing.

Jacob, he spends all his time with Nessie now. He adores her. They are always out the back, playing games like hide'n'seek. She's spoilt when Jacob is around. Jacob is my best friend and my brother and I'm glad everything has worked out perfect for him. Seth and Leah are always round when they aren't doing parole. I know, that is right, I did say Leah. We are good friends now, put our differences behind us and started again.

Renee and Phil are always welcome to our home, but they never seem to come. Only three or four times a year as they do so much travelling with Phil now being a captain of his baseball team. How I miss Renee. I love my mom with all my heart and I am glad that she is starting to be more grown up. I still call her when I can, that will never change.

I have so much time with my family and also with my Edward. I miss not being able to see Charlie all the time though, being there cooking for him. Charlie is always working to make the time go by as he is now living in an empty house. He does come over a lot now, mainly to see Nessie – his grand daughter.

Edward, my love, my heart, my best friend, and most all my life. I am in absolutely in love with him, more now, then I have ever done. I love everything about him, his touch, his smell, his appearance and most of all, his mind. He is my rock, my everything.

Alice, Jasper, Edward and I go to a college in Forks now. We did go to Boston College but we miss our family too much to stay away. Angela Webber also goes to Forks College. How I love that girl. She has always been my best friend since Forks High. She doesn't know what we are. And I get the impression that she has a clue what we are but never asked.

~~~*~~~

Today out of all days seems to be one of the sunniest days of the year. The sun has burnt all the clouds away and is now blistering through the sky with such a force; I think I may have got a tan today if I were still human. Hmm. Yep! This is the perfect day of the year so far. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are all downstairs in the front room playing on the X-box 360, playing a game called Lips. All I can hear from them is Emmett singing; _'if you want my body, and you think I'm sexy..' _I just shut them out from now. I don't want to know what is going on downstairs anymore. Charlie is at Sue Clearwater's house. Carlisle and Esme have taken Jacob and Nessie to Alaska for a holiday. Which means right now, Edward and I are going back to our cottage to get some '_alone time_'.

"Edward, love. Did you want to.. um.. go back to our love nest?" I asked with a grin on my face, fluttering my eyes at him. That always works. I found a weak spot.

He looked at me, straight in the eyes with that crooked smile I adore. I then become putty in his hands, I couldn't think. Edward then leaned in and kissed me passionately that sent me wild, I felt like I was having convulsions inside my body. He pulled away and looked me straight back in my eyes, dazed. All Edward said was "Race?"

As soon as I registered the word _race_ in my mind, I was off. I jump out of the door in Edwards's room at the Cullen's house, over the river and started going through the forest. I looked behind me and all I saw was Edward jump out of the door. I done no more and ran as fast as I could go dodging all trees in my way. 5 seconds later I was about 200yards away from the cottage, when suddenly I got swept up into Edwards's arms and taken into our home.

Edward took me to our room when he laid me down like gentleman, pressing his lips to mine. Stroking my cheek with one hand.

"_I…love…you…Mrs...Cullen…" _In between kissing me, he sounded out of breath.

'I…love…you…too…Mr…Cullen…more than you could ever love me..' With that he stopped and his body stiffened. _Shit, Bella. Why did I just say that?_ I said to myself in my head. I looked up at him and his face looked as if he was in horror. He then frowned down at me.

"You can _NEVER _say that you love me more then I could ever love you. You will never know how much I love you. I really can't believe you have just said that to me!" With that he just through himself of me and went to the window.

"You see, Bella. If I didn't love you, I would never have come back, never saved you while you almost died giving birth to Nessie, I would of left you to James and Victoria to have you. Don't you see that, Bella? I would of just exposed myself. To get myself away from you.." He paused trying to hold back a growl that is rumbling deep inside his chest. "That's why I am with you now, because I love you, more than you can ever know". He turned to me. Edward walked back towards me, staring straight at me with his brightly lit, liquid, topaz eyes. I was stunned. I didn't mean him to flip like that.

"I'm so..sorry love, I didn't mean for you to flip" I mumbled my voice shaking.

"It's ok, love. It doesn't matter; all that matters is that I'm with you now, and with you for the rest of my existence. I LOVE YOU!" He kissed me passionately, deeply

"So, where were we?" I smiled. I wrapped my legs around his waist and placed one hand around his neck, and the other running through his messy bronzy hair. He laid me back down on the bed, Slowly undoing his shirt.. And him ripping mine off…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Authors note:- I wanted to say thank you for those who read my first chapter. I know it short but I'm trying to get you guys to understand what has happened 6 months after the end of Breaking Dawn._

_Please READ AND REVIEW! I will try and get the next chapter to you as soon as possible!_

_Take care!_

xXx


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note:- Just wanted to say a big thank you to those who have started to read my story, just a shame I had no reviews . Please read and review_.

_**DISCLAIMER! **_**I do **_**NOT **_**own Twilight or any of the characters. They belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 2 – Bella's POV

Edward and I our laying in our love nest, I'm nuzzling into his neck with my hand on his chest, while he's stroking my hair. Then I noticed the sun trying to break through the window. _Great_, _another hot, sunny day_, I said to myself. I didn't care though. It means I can spend another lovely day with my gorgeous husband. It gives me another good excuse to love the sun more than I already do.

"Good morning, love." Edward looked down at me with a crooked smile.

I lose track of time so easily now as I don't sleep. Oh, how I miss sleeping. The dreams I had. The only ones I remember are the ones of Edward and his family, our family. But living with Edward and our family is better than any dream I have had.

"Good morning, darling". With that, I looked up at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and jumped out of bed. Took a look around the room to see shredded pieces of clothing everywhere. "I take it you got carried away then," I laughed. Amazed with what I've seen. Edward just gave this cheeky grin and rolled his eyes to say he was innocent. I knew better.

I turned to go to the bathroom, to freshen up before we go back to the house. As I walked back to the bedroom, I noticed Edward was gone. '_Where did he go?' _I said out loud with confusion in my voice, but I just shrugged it off. I headed towards the large wardrobe and opened the door.

"BOO!" Edward jumped out at me and ran away.

"AHHHH!" I jumped back into a crouch, my chest rattling, I snarled at him "I will get you Edward! When you least expect it!" I then eased out of my crouch and started laughing so loud thinking that he really is just a seventeen-year-old underneath his eight decades of being a vampire. His childish side is really starting to show. I like it; I don't feel so immature now! I grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and a pink tank top, with black stiletto heels. I'm just Alice will be happy with what I have chosen to wear. I smiled to myself, then started to chase Edward through the forest.

"I will get you, Cullen!" I shouted, not that I needed to. I was running through the forest and I couldn't find him, nor smell him. So I ran to the house and through the doors. Went straight to Alice, she was playing dress up.

"I'm starting to get proud of your fashion Bella. I like it" With that she smiled.

"And you look beautiful how you are." I replied honestly to her.

"I always do!" She sounded like she was singing that to me while she smiled back.

"Anyways, Alice. Where is Cullen? I know that boy has got to be around here somewhere?" I knew she would be the right person to ask. She can have a vision for me to find him.

"I don't know, umm, ask Rosalie. She might know." She stared at me. I knew that look she was giving me; she was hiding something. She then grinned and turned away.

"Alice, I know you Cullen's well. Now tell…" Edward jumping from under the bed cut me off. As I lost trail of thought, he then rolled over it like James Bond style and started shooting me with a fake gun then he was off again. I sighed.

"Well see you later, Alice!" I said as I leaped out of the window, over the river and up a tree. _Ha-ha! This is going to be payback time. _Not long now until Edward will come out of the house. I sat there, ready to pounce at him, staying quiet without breathing.

Twenty seconds later, there he was. Edward came out of the back door with a huge grin on his face, thinking I didn't know where he's going to be. But I can read him like a book. He started jogging towards the river and come into the entrance of the forest and stopped. _Why has he stopped? I covered my scent. My shield is on. Hmm…_ Edward started to walk slowly looking like he is in deep concentration. This is it.

"Edward!" I shouted as I jumped on him taking him down to the floor. "Ha-ha, you are under arrest for scaring the crap out of me earlier. And you thought you have outwitted me. Aren't I a clever girl?" I bellowed while laughing.

"You have indeed. But you haven't outsmarted me yet" and with that he kissed me roughly on the lips and laid back down on the ground again. I poked my tongue out at him and walked away.

"Now who's the immature child!" He bellowed. It wasn't a question. I just turned and scowled at him then turned back. Two seconds later Edward was at my side. His arm wrapped around my waist grinning.

"I'm not talking to you no-more." I cried with a slight smirk on my face. I heard a chuckle behind me as I walked off to go and see Rosalie in her room.

~~~*~~~

Edward's POV

I adore that girl, I really do. So childish at times. It gives her more character. I couldn't help but laugh at her as she pouted at me and walked away in a tantrum. I thought I would leave her to it while I stayed with Alice and Jasper.

"Jasper, stop daydreaming them thoughts. Its gross when a brother has to hear your thoughts, let alone see them!" Jasper just let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Sorry Edward. Just haven't had the choice in a while" he replied, nudging Alice. She got the picture. Alice wasn't impressed.

" Jasper it was _you_ who didn't want it. Not me!!" She screamed as she scowled at him. _Uh oh, this isn't good_. I thought to myself.

Jasper sent waves of calm to Alice. "Honey, I just wish I could pick a car for a change. It is always your choice"

"Oh.." she struggled to mumble. That's all Alice could say at first "sorry darling. Tell you what, we will go out and get a car catalogue in a bit. Yeah?"

"Yeah, okay. My choice, remember."

"Okay, yeah, I'll remember." She squealed. Then sighed

All I could get from Alice's mind is,

_Ahh, I hope he wants a Ferrari or a Porsche. Hummpphh._

"Jazz I think a Porsche or a Ferrari would suit you nicely." I whispered to him with a blank expression. Then grinned, just looking at his expression he despised it.

"Naw, don't be silly. I don't want anything like it!" Jasper scrunched his face up to the thought.

_Damn it! Thanks Edward! _Alice said with a growl in her voice in her head. I just simply nodded.

_Geezzee! What is it with the ladies today? They all seem to have PMT! Stupid Women Vampires!_

Emmett. Ahh, I wonder what Rose has done to Emmett to make him in a bad mood. I couldn't help but chuckle!

"Alice? Alice? What is it love?" Jasper cried. I turned round to see Alice is having a vision, but she's blocking it from me. Why? Why is she blocking me?

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked surprised.

"Umm, well. You need to keep it secret from Bella. Do you promise me?" she replied urgently.

"Err. Do I have to?" With confusion in my voice.

"YEESS!!" She seems pretty excited now.

"Okay, okay what is it?" trying to urge it out of her, is like trying to get blood out of a stone…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Author's note:- I tried to make it more fun for you guys to read. I enjoyed writing this chapter._

_What do you think Alice's vision was? And why she doesn't want Bella to know?_

_What did you guys think Jasper was daydreaming about originally?_

_Why do you think Emmett feels as if all the ladies have PMT?_

_Come on guys! REVIEW!! Let me know what you think of them questions. Let me know what you think of my story so far!_

_The next chapter should hopefully be up today. YIPPEE!!_

_So keep smiling and take care! :)_

_xXx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note:- Sorry guys, it has been a couple of days since I have updated. That's the only problem with shift work. Anyway! I got another chapter for you guys, so enjoy. I am also very disappointed in those who have read my story and never reviewed. :( But want to say thanks to those who have added my story to favourites and made the reviews :)._

_Here is my next chapter._

_**DISCLAIMER!** I do **NOT** own Twilight or any of the characters. They belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter 3 – Edward's POV_

Alice is starting to scare me now. Her intentions are there, but I don't see the big deal on not telling Bella.

"I get a shopping trip! I can get Charlie the best present ever! From Bella of course" She squeaked. If she speaks any louder Bella will here her.

"Honey, I can't handle all the emotions that is coming from you right now. Please just calm down, even a little bit?" Jasper sounded agitated with Alice. He knows he's going to get dragged along to carry the bags for her.

_Ugghh, sometimes I wonder why I'm her mate for life. She drives me up the wall with all her blooming shopping trips. Her visions that she keeps secret from other. Why does she do it? How does she get away with it? _That's all going through Jaspers mind at the moment. Poor sod, but I burst out laughing. _We're meant to be going car shopping today. Not a blooming shopping trip for her needs! _Jasper stared at me while in thought and a growl just ripped through his throat. _I'm warning you, stupid mind reader!_ With that I just continued to laugh and walked away.

"Have fun Jazzy boy" I grimaced towards him. Hmm, I wonder what Emmett is doing?

"YO, EMMETT! SHOW YOUR FACE!" I was curious as to where he was hiding. Emmett just popped up from under the kitchen side with a saucepan on his head. How in the hell did he get under there?

"Err, hey Edward. What's up?" His voice sounded shaky and hoarse.

"Emmett, what has Rosalie done to make you hide under the counter, shaking and with a saucepan on your head?" He seemed to forget that he had it on his head and took it off and chucked it in the bin. "You might want to get that out of the bin, Esme will be very angry with you if she finds her stuff in there". I couldn't help but laugh even harder. My body was shaking at this time.

" Well, I went to give Rose a cuddle before Bella came in one thing leads to another, then she had a go at me." He grimaced

"But _why_ did she have a go at you Emmett? What did you do to wind her up?"

"Well she screamed at me saying 'is that all you ever think about? Getting your leg over. Grow up Emmett!' And she was snarling at me." He tried to mimic Rose but it sounded awful. _What is it with everyone today making me laugh?_ "If I didn't know better she would be foaming at the mouth like a Rottweiler on speed or something. That's why I reckon she has PMT. That's when Bella knock on the door and told me to take a hike!" He smiled at the thought of what he said. And I couldn't help but laugh and punched him in the arm playfully.

_That's why I think all the stupid women vampires have PMT. I even heard Alice's mood change like three times while I walked down the stairs. That's why I thought I'd put the closest thing to a tin helmet on my head. I feel like this house is like a war zone with the ladies at the moment.. _As he said to me, talking through his mind.

"Ha-ha I think that's funny, the only one who has had a pop at me today is.. Umm.. Alice." I replied back to his thoughts.

"No I have not had a pop at you Edward Cullen, you.. You big mind reading flea!!" Slice bellowed from the other room.

"You have now!" With that I smiled "There you go Emmett, you're not on your own now". Emmett laughed with such a boom in his voice, shook the house. "Emmett?"

"Yes?"

"I think we should have a wrestling match. It would cure our boredom for a few minutes." I knew mentioning this would make him happy for a while.. Unless I beat him.

"You're on Mr muscles!" He bellowed and raced out into the forest, I shortly followed him.

Twenty five seconds later.

"Ahh, Edward you're hurting me, let go!" He did sound in genuine pain but I knew he could take it. Plus if I let him go, he would flatten me, then I wouldn't be any use to Bella for a while.

"Do you surrender?" I screamed

"Yes!!" Emmett urged

"Do you promise on Esme's and Carlisle's existence that you wont get up to take me down?"

"Yesss!!! Now get off me!!" He bellowed. I let go of him and Emmett went to sulk. Yes, Emmett is stronger then me, but I have the speed and I have the power to see his next move about one second before he does it. So yes I cheat, but it's worth it.

"I don't like you anymore!" I heard Emmett call from one of the tree's.

"Whatever, Emmett. You just can't face the fact that.. I BEAT YOU!" I felt like bragging, plus it winds him up more.

I walked back over to the house, bored with winding Emmett up. Thought I would also go and see how my wife Bella is. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. I had no reply, so I opened it anyway.

"Get out!" Rose and Bella screamed at the same time.

"And what are you going to do if I don't move?" I questioned,

"I won't give you any fun for a year!" she looked angry but playful.

"You wouldn't"

"Oh, _believe me_, I would!" The shock must of showed on my face.

"You women vamps are so cruel to us males with needs!" I repelled.

"Yes, we are. Now go away" Rose retorted.

With that I slammed the door shut and walked down the stairs to my grand piano. I started to play Bella's lullaby, as a peace offering to Bella, but she didn't respond.

_Bella's POV_

"I love Edward with all my life, but we never seem to get time to ourselves. Things seem to keep cropping up when we have time of our own. When someone else is looking after Nessie, it's only because we have to do something without her. I never really get time with him anymore" I said to Rose. She completely understood.

"I'm thinking about adopting a child with Emmett, but he doesn't know that yet, I want a child of my own, it's horrible knowing you can't have children." If she could cry, she would.

"Really? I mean when are you going to tell Emmett this?" trying to keep her sprits up.

"Hopefully in the next couple of weeks".

"Ahh, good on you, honey. Do you want a girl or a boy?"

"Defently a girl." I should of known.

"Well go and get her! Call Emmett and go now! Why wait?"

"Okay, okay I will call him now!" She pulled the little cell out of her pocket and dial Emmett.

"Emmett get your arse here now!" With that he was here in a ten seconds.

"What's the matter Rose, What is so important? You didn't want me earlier, so why do you want me now?" He snorted.

"Umm, I'm going to leave you guys alone" I said and walked out of the room.

_Rosalie's POV_

I didn't know how to approach his. So I am just going to blurt this out.

"Emmett, I'm going to adopt a child. I know you want to be a father. And I have always wanted to be a mother." I was shaking, waiting for his response. He just stood there. Shocked with what I have just said.

"Well, that's great!!" He bellowed at me. He walked over to me and picked me up. Cuddled me so tight. "When do you want to go to the orphanage?"

"Lets go now! But we need to ask Alice to get some cover up so we can go out in the sun".

"Okay, babe. Let's go!"

Emmett seemed so excited! I really think he might have cringed from the idea but he didn't, which surprised me.

"Bella, come here for a minute". I whispered.

"What's wrong Rose? Didn't he like the thought?" She asked concerned.

"No, HE LOVED IT! But Bella, Can you keep in quiet for now and tell Alice not to tell anyone until we come back?"

"Of course I will. Now go and get your girl, and good luck". She hugged me. I can't wait!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Authors note:- Hey guys, Read and Review. You will see what Alice's vision is in the next couple of chapters and why is it such a secret. Don't worry; there is a lot to come. _

_Keep reading Twilighters!_

_Thanks guys I love you all :)_

_Take care_

_xXx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note:- Hey guys, sorry its been taking me so long to get this chapter up. Been working night shifts and also suffered from writers block. It is a very short chapter to get past this boring part which gave me the block. I promise you guys i will get the next few chapters up in the next few days. Thanks! :D So here it is, chapter 4!_

_P.s. I had only 2 reviews. Not happy. Come on guys tell me what you think!!_

_**DISCLAIMER!**__ I do __**NOT**__ own Twilight or any of the characters. They belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4 – Alice's POV

Right, I have to go and get changed to go shopping for Bella, but she doesn't know that. _Ha-ha stupid newborns_ I thought to myself. I heard a growl come from the kitchen. Ahh, Edward heard my thoughts. DARN IT! Never mind.

I skipped to Jasper and dragged him from the love sofa and out the door. He's in a sulk. Oh well.

"Jazz we gotta go to the biggest and best electrical store in Seattle or Port Angeles."

"Go to the one in Port Angeles, it is closer to home." He said to me, still sulking.

"Jazz, baby. I'm not going to forget to look at cars with you today, so get your head out of your arse and help me!" I snorted

Jasper looked at me as if I was crazy, then put a smile on his face. Phew, I'm glad he's happier. I need to get a 65" LCD HD TV with surround sound system. Hmm, might have to throw in a Nintendo Wii as well. I'll get to that part when it comes. Jazz and I got into my yellow Porsche going to Port Angeles electrical store. We're going over one hundred and fifty miles per hour. _Good huh?_ I thought to myself.

As we arrived in Port Angeles electrical store, I walked straight in dragging Jazz by the hand like a little kid through the store.

"Excuse me?" I called to a gentleman.

"Yes, ma'am. How can I help you?" He replied soft and warm-heartedly

" I would like you to show me the _best _65 inch LCD HD TV you have and the _best_ surround sound system to go with it please" I chimed. He looked at me like I was crazy for a second, but then he just smiled and walked me over to the TV area.

"No need to tell me what the best TV and surround sound system is. I'll take them both. Oh, yeah can you also chuck in a Nintendo Wii and every game you have got".

"Umm.. Sure. I'll be a few minutes" The man stuttered. Bless him; he must think we have won the lottery or something.

"Honey, I think he thinks we have lost the plot. I keep getting mixed emotions from him, lust, confusion, happy, confusion and lust again. He also seems to be head over hills for you love". Jasper said to me with a voice so low that only we can here.

"Jazz, shush. I'm dazzling him to try and get him to give it to us cheaper. Now, hush hush darling, he's coming back". With that I kissed him gently on the lips.

"Okay, everything is ready to go. How would you like to pay?" He asked with slight curiosity in his voice.

"Cash" I squealed, Jazz has to send waves of calm to me. The man was stunned! Oh well.

"Err.. Err okay. That's $6,500.15". He sounded scared. Oh whatever stupid human.

"Here you go. Keep the change for all the trouble". With that I smiled, took Jazz's hand and walked out the store to see they have put all the goods next to the car. Good job I keep rope in the trunk, we'll have to tie it on the roof and drive slow on the way home.

"Jazz, do you mind if we drop this home before we go looking at cars. OR would you like to pick up a car catalogue on the way home and browse through it there?"

"Tell you what, we can get a catalogue, go home, look at it there then go and see the cars I like in person".

"Okay" I smiled and got in the car.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Author's note:- Hey guys sorry it's a short chapter. Just thought I would get the boring bit over and done with. I should be able to get the next few chapters over the next few days. Bare with me. So what do you think all this stuff is for? And who its for? Come on, any ideas?_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY STORY!_

_Take care_

_xXx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note:- Sorry. I know it had been a while since I last updated just been really busy. But here it is chapter 5! Please read and review!_

_**DISCLAIMER!** I do **NOT** own Twilight or any of the characters. They belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer! Also I don't own My Chemical Romance or their songs._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5 - Bella's POV-

The Cullen house is so quiet, peaceful. It's relaxing. Alice and Jasper have gone shopping for cars. Rosalie and Emmett have gone to adopt a child, a baby girl to be precise. Only Alice and I know that. It's Rosalie's wishes. She doesn't want anyone else to know until they came back. I'd love to know what Carlisle and Esme are going to think. Esme would more than likely fall in love with the child. Carlisle on the other hand would be cautious as the baby is going to be human.

My darling daughter is due home today, with Carlisle, Esme and Jacob, from visiting the Denali clan. I better make the most of the spare time with Edward, before everyone comes home.

I walked up the stairs, more like running at human speed, into Edwards's old room. I love this room. It's so open and spacious it's gorgeous! My sexy husband is laying on our bed listening to My Chemical Romance. He has started to listen to my taste of music from when I was human. He appears to like this one song called Teenagers. _Ha-ha _I thought to myself. It used to be one of my favourite songs. It still is I guess. Edward didn't appear to notice my entrance, so I walked over to the stereo player and turned the music extremely loud. I looked over while I done this, Edward's eyes just flew open and looked at me with his wide, butterscotch eyes and started smiling his famous crooked smile. Edward then jumped up from the bed and landed by my side. We both looked at each other and started singing the chorus as loud as we could;

"They said all teenagers scare,

The living shit out of me,  
they could care less,

As long as someone'll bleed,  
so darken your clothes,

Or strike a violent pose,  
Maybe they'll leave you alone,

But not me!"

_How ironic_. Edward and I were bother teenagers once and both of us were changed when we were teenagers too. Singing that song, now we're vampire's sounds wrong and absurd. They should be scared of us, not the other way around. Ugh, oh well. I still love that song!

The song finished. Edward turned down the stereo while seeming to be proud of himself. He then looked at me frustrated at my expression on my face. I didn't even realise I looked to confusing or in deep concentration.

"Love, what were you thinking about" He asked randomly with curiosity in his voice.

"I was just thinking how ironic that song is to us". I giggled. Edward's face when back to his normal expression.

"Hmm, I guess so. I never thought about it like that" He was amused.

That song is just rattling through my head now. I think it was in Edward's too because he kept humming it. He then looked at me deeply in my eyes 'dazzling' me. I can see his eye much clearer now with the acute eyesight. It still makes me go weak. In fact, when we get into such depth with staring at each other, I feel human again. That's how weak I feel. It's quite amazing how that happens really. I feel like I am at his mercy.

I leaned closer to him. Next minute we were so close I never realised that we were in a lock. My left hand is in his hair and the other around his neck. One of Edward's hands was wrapped around my back, rubbing circles with his thumb. And his other hand was on my waist firmly. His perfect lips touched mine and went into a lock. Our bodies so close together, you couldn't even place a ruler between us. _How bizarre? _One thing lead to another.. _(You get my drift I'm not going in to detail. It's up to you what you think)_

_Two Hours Later…_

"Edward, Darling. That was awesome!" I squealed, I felt breathless even though we don't have to technically breath, _habit._

"I know, love. I love you" Edward said proudly with a crooked smile.

"I love you too" I replied.

We sat there for a few moments, just staring at each other. I felt amazing. It's nice to have some alone time without worrying about hearing you, and with Nessie always around. I wonder what the actual day is.

"Baby?" I asked with a curious tone.

"Yes, love?"

"What day is it today?" I questioned.

"It's 10th August". He replied smiling down at me.

"Ahh, Okay". I sounded disheartened. Why did the date ring a bell? Why? There _must_ be a reason! Just can't figure it out.

_Thirty seconds later…_

_Shit! _It has just occurred to me, IT'S CHARLIES BIRTHDAY! _Oh crap, _what am I going to do? I haven't got him a present or a card! I haven't even rung him to wish him happy birthday. Ugh. I sighed. I started darted off the bed and into the shower to freshen up. Edward followed. He looked a little… What's the word? Ahh, yes – disgruntled.

"Bella, What's wrong?" He asked coyly.

"IT'S CHARLIE'S BIRTHDAY TODAY!-" I shouted louder then I needed to. Then Edward cut me off.

"Calm down. It's going to be okay." He tried to reassure me.

"H_ow_ is everything going to be _okay_? The stupid weather is sunny and hot. I haven't got him a present or a card! I can't even go out and get him _ANYTHING!_" I started to hyperventilate.

"Love, Alice saw it coming-" I cut him short. Furious to what he is telling me.

"Alice saw it. And she never thought to _tell me_-" I growled. Man, I'm not a happy bunny right now. "-And _you!_ You knew that I wouldn't remember and you still didn't tell me! How could you Edward?!" I screamed. I tried to hold it in but I just couldn't. I can't stay angry for long with Edward but I can act as if I can as he was in the wrong.

"But love, Alice made me promise her I wouldn't tell you. I'm sorry. You know what that evil little pixie would do to me if I broke the promise! And it wouldn't just affect me either." He cried.

With that he kissed me, deep and passionately. For a moment I forgot about everything that was going on. I started to enjoy the kiss until I heard the front door close, which brought me back to reality. I remembered where I was, and what's happening. I pushed Edward away from me with a little force. I looked at Edward with chagrin on my face, with my right hand on my hip tapping my foot on the ground. I'm waiting for a good explanation. He saw he weren't going to get away with not explaining. Edward sighed.

"Alice wanted me to keep it a secret, because she wanted to get the perfect present for Charlie from us. She saw you in a vision. You weren't going to remember that it's Charlie's birthday. So she didn't want you to get him a rubbish gift. Her vision, not mine." He looked disappointed with himself.

"I can't believe _you _never told me! If you or Alice told me, then I might of let her go shopping for me, and not to be so god damn secretive." I said. By this point I was getting angry again naturally. "So why didn't you tell me?" I hissed gritting my teeth together.

"Because Alice said that if I told you, she would spread around college that I was single and would never get back with you. That means you would suffer too. Not just me. Plus, I know you too well. You wouldn't let Alice go shopping for you. And you have to admit; you do have bad taste in gift at times. So stop being so absurd-" I stopped him there.

"I am NOT absurd! I can't believe you have just said that. I can't believe you think I have bad taste! Remember I brought you-"

"Bella. I didn't want to hurt your feelings when you were a fragile little human. I didn't want to tell you I had it already. But it was an extremely nice thought." Edward chuckle

I growled so deep it made my chest rattle. My eyes narrowed and I then punched Edward in the arm knowing that it wouldn't hurt me. I am still slightly stronger than him so it knocked him over to the bed. I assuming that it might of hurt a little as I done this a little too hard. Good, I hope it did hurt. His eyes went wide in shock. His reaction was priceless!

"Oww, What was that for? I didn't expect that from you as you're not normally violent." He said in horror.

"As I'm not a weak human anymore, I figured I wouldn't hurt myself. So I punched you for not being honest with me when I was human, let alone now. Anyway, as you're the stupid mind reading vampire, what did Alice buy my dad?" I knew that would tick him off a little calling him stupid. I felt all smug now. It was great! I had the biggest grin on my face.

"Well I don't know if I want to tell you now. I mean, violence is not the answer, Bella. You punched me in the arm and sent me flying to the bed. I mean, come on – I want an apology!" Edward told me as he folded his arms across his marble chest. Speaking playfully but annoyed at the same time. All because he can't read my mind unless I put my shield down, so he started sulking.

"You me to .apologize?!" My voice sounded hysterical as I stammered my words out through laughing but remaining agitated.

"Yes!" His eyes went wide with a slight grin.

"Well, you're not getting one! I don't see why you should. You were in the wrong for lying to me. But if you're not going to bother telling me, I am going to ask Alice. Man I swear Emmett is more grown up then you at times!" I chuckled internally "You didn't hear that one coming either!" I carried on laughing but out loud as I walked off. I mumbled to myself; "Stupid, lying, mind-reading vampire!".

"I heard that!" He shouted at me.

"I hope you did!" I yelled back.

All I can say about the event that just happened is that I am disgusted with him lying to me and not being honest from the start. I love Edward but I can't be around him right now for his own safety…

_Edward's POV-_

Bella has stormed off to go and speak to Alice. All because I told Bella that it's Charlie's birthday today. Alice had sworn me to secrecy, otherwise I would pay serious consequences.

_Flashback-_

"Alice? Alice? What is it love?" Jasper cried. I turned around to see Alice having a vision, but she's blocking it from me. Why? Why is she blocking me?

"_Alice, what's going on? I asked surprised._

"_Umm, well. You need to keep it secret from Bella. Do you promise me?" She replied urgently._

"_Err, do I have to?" With confusion in my voice._

Then I heard her thoughts_ – If you tell Bella, I will spread around Fork College AND Forks High that you are single and will never get back with Bella. Then I will crush you precious, stupid little Volvo into a pulp! You get that Edward? I will! _She said evilly in her mind for me to hear.

_Hmm. I have to say yes now. But if Bella ever finds out, I'm in trouble. I thought to myself, and then agreed. I wouldn't tell Bella. I couldn't handle all the hell Alice would put me through. As if being a vampire isn't bad enough._

_Alice showed me her vision. What will happen if Bella did shop for her dad and what would happen if she didn't shop for him. Yeah, okay. I now agree with Alice. Understanding the fact that Alice would get a lot better gifts from us all. But I couldn't help but think to myself, evil little pixie!_

_End of Flashback-_

Ahh, what am I going to do now to make it up to Bella? I know, but it's going to be a surprise. She would defiantly forget about everything after this…

_Jasper's POV-_

Uh oh. We're in trouble with Bella. I can feel her anger and resentment rolling off her in vicious waves. But I wasn't really a part of any of this. I got dragged to the mall. I got told if I told Bella, there would be no kind of intimacy between Alice and I for at least a decade. _How cruel?_ I know. I love Alice but what an evil little pixie!…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Author's note:- Just want to say thank you for reading. Please read and review. Just for those who are wondering what is happening with Rosalie and Emmett at the orphanage. That's the next chapter. It is only going to be a small chapter for them so you can catch up._

_REMEMBER READ AND REVIEW!! THANK YOU!_

_Take Care_

_xXx_


End file.
